The Kiss
by HideInPlainSight
Summary: Hook's point of view on the kiss from Good Form.


**As many of us have no doubt been re-watching the kiss scene I continuously was writing this in my head. I fear it wouldn't get out until I wrote it down. Hope you like it! Plan to do another, but from Emma's point of view.**

* * *

Neverland birds chirped and sang in the trees surrounding the clearing. Hook shuffled his boots in the dried leaves at his feet, turning to Emma.

"Well perhaps gratitude is in order now."

Hook turned on the charm to flirt and push Emma's buttons. Lifting his eyebrow and tapping his finger to his lips he hinted to what that form the gratitude might take. He gazed up through his eyelashes with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah" Emma smiled, "that's what the 'Thank you' was for."

"Is that all your father's life is worth to you?" he sauntered forward, invading her personal space.

She hadn't backed down, she'd given it right back to him with that wry "Please...you couldn't handle it" and never wavered in staring right back into his eyes.

"Perhaps you're the one you couldn't handle it..." He emphasized the "T" with his tongue, egging her on. Hook had been known to have a magnetic and charming personality, but he almost thought that there was some force of nature pulling him toward her.

The stare seemed to last forever. He wondered what exactly was going through her mind in that frozen moment? Killian was curious as to what she'd do. Just how far could he push it with her before she rolled her eyes and stomped back to the camp, or hauled off and belted him in the face. But that twinkle and grin on her face as she'd taunted him right back gave him pause. He waited, wondering which it would be, the slap or eye roll. He waited, surprisingly she wasn't backing down at all.

In an instant her eyes slipped down to focus on his lips as her hand shot out to grab the collar of his coat. He was unceremoniously yanked to her. Lips latched on to his before he had a moment to react. He barely had time to manage a gasp before instinct kicked in and he reached up to cradle her head in his hand.

His mind jumped into overdrive. Disbelief that Emma Swan was gripping his collar in her right hand while her left tangled in his hair. Electricity seemed to crackle along his lips as he felt the desperation and sheer hunger that exploded between the two of them. Her breath blew warmly against his cheek. He inhaled sharply and tried to savor the scent of her hair, her skin, everything about this moment. Her lips and mouth still carried a hint of the rum she'd just been toasting him with. He relished the pressure of her forearms on his chest and the leather creaked as she held him close.

How long had it been he wondered since he'd felt anything remotely like this? He'd dreamt what it would be like to kiss Emma. In his dreams he always swept in gallantly and surprised her. Or he managed to corner her below decks on the Jolly Roger and leaned in close to press her against wall of his cabin. The reality far surpassed his imagination. He tried to recall if he'd ever come up with a scenario where she initiated the kiss first.

He pulled back a bit, trying to catch his breath, but tugging her lips at the same time, not wanting to let her lips escape his. She was no shrinking violet. He'd mocked her-that she wouldn't be able to handle him, but she was his equal in passion.

He changed the angle of mouth, attempting to gain some control and give as good as he was getting. The sound of her inhaling, lips smacking sparked a heat that ran from his head down to his toes. Just when he'd thought he'd gained an advantage, Emma turned the tables and adjusted to regain control. He felt her exhale and press forward to pull his lips tighter against her own. The tug of her hand on his collar brought him even closer and he had to restrain himself from pressing his hook against the small of her back to yank her flush against him. Torn, he found his inner voice chanting "don't scare her off...don't scare her off...let her lead where this would go..."

It seemed as though she herself was torn, as she both pushed her lips aggressively to him, yet pulled his coat closer. Seemingly swaying and off balance she broke away and panted to regroup and gain some control.

She pulled him in even tighter and pressed her forehead against his own, pulling back to catch her breath. His nose nuzzled against hers as he too had to gasp for air and whispered in awe "Well that was, uh..."

A million different words flashed through his mind: breathtaking, earth shattering, mind blowing, passionate, lusty, desperate, hungry...he could have gone on and on, but her muttered answer was not what he'd hoped to hear. As he leaned in a bit, trying to snatch another kiss, she stopped him dead in his tracks with her words.

"A one time thing."

She slowly backed away from him, while he furrowed his brow in confusion. Had she not just experienced the same thing he had?

"Don't follow me, wait five minutes-go get some firewood or something."

"As you wish." was what tumbled out of his mouth as he tried to grasp what had just occurred. His emotions were reeling. His hand grasped at his belt, a habit to try and calm himself. He turned away from her retreating back, fingers brushing his tingling mouth. His entire body felt flushed and alive. He exhaled a breath he seemed to have been holding since she'd pushed away from him. Indeed he'd thought to challenge her and show her his talents, but seems as though he was the one not quite equipped to handle Miss Swan.

Years, decades, so much time had passed since Milah had been ripped from his life. So many years of anger and revenge being all that kept him fighting to survive.

He lowered himself down on a large rock to try and gather himself together to be able to face the group again. He breathed in deeply, ran his hands through his hair and down his face. He shifted his legs tried to get comfortable. He uncorked his rum and raised the bottle shakily to his lips. Sure...five minutes should be enough time to regain some semblance of control. But he feared that there was no amount of time that would make him forget what had awakened by being kissed by Emma Swan.


End file.
